


Disabled Reaction : Steel and Fire

by Akheloispione



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Beware of spoilers, IBS, Spoilers on "Visions of the Past: Steel and Fire", spoilers !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akheloispione/pseuds/Akheloispione
Summary: Go ahead and finish your business with Aurene. I think she wants you to bathe in that pool.Set of one-shots. Each chapter is a different story.
Kudos: 1





	Disabled Reaction : Steel and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom often comes at a painful and dirty price, yet the flames of her war are beautiful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ (last) WARNING : Spoilers ⚠  
> * Season 5 "The Icebrood Saga" - Visions of the Past (Steel and Fire)  
> 

> Chapter 1 : Blood of Freedom ([fr] Le Sang de la Liberté)  
>  → Linked to : Starlight's name ([fr] Le nom de la Lumière Stellaire) -from- Record of Balance ([fr] Chronique de l'Équilibre)

  
Selen came out of the Scrying Pool soaked, but her heart burned with uncontrollable rage. A tingling pinched her lips and an immeasurable pain gripped her jaw as she clenched her teeth. Control could escape her at any time, like water in a dam.

Her footsteps guided her towards Rytlock and every clattering of her boots resounded with a furious patter.

* * *

  
  
The ranger had never seen this kind of flames. Her flames. High flames, devouring all fear. Shimmering blue like the sky. Shining with hope, fighting spirit.  
The general was beautiful, straight, upright, and determined, combated through the crackling fire and dancing sparks. When a fiery and impregnable line disappeared, her devotion rekindled another, as a soldier comes out of the shadows when a brave friend falls in battle.  
She stood in front of the great blaze of the first and eternal member of the order : in front of the Vigil Inferno.  
It had an impressive effect.  
It was hard to know if Selen was dreaming or if she was being sent back in time. It was hard to know if she was still in the vision or if she was just starting to wake up a little, to get her head out of the water.  
  
  
Ryland wasn't evil, just blinded. Despite his good nature, the commander wondered if it was the young charr who had uttered those words.  
« Some must fight, so that all may be free. »  
Or if it was her... in a final tribute.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Her lean body, though accustomed to combat, began to feel the warmth of the ghost's fur. She's about to speak to him as usual, with those gestures that amused Canach. Talking calmly but waving fervently her hands in precise signs, supporting her speech, as if she were speaking two languages at the same time : one polite, restrained, mastered and the other deep, true, sincere.  
Selen got ready to do as she always did, but she froze as Almorra, on the cold stones burnt by love. The human looked at her hands, pale and bruised but clean. She wondered if they should have been stained with blood and dust after burying her scarred friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment !  
> 
>
>> I don't own anything ; All the characters belong to ArenaNet except Selen (Original female human Character).


End file.
